Such actuators are employed for switching, for example valves, slides, throttle flaps in fuel systems of aircraft and helicopters, or electrical elements. In this connection it is known to turn a shaft, which is provided with cams, by means of an electric motor via a worm gear shaft, such as gear wheels and planetary stages, wherein a vane acting on the microswitch is operated as a function of the position of the shaft. The vane can be designed as a strip of sheet metal. Within its range of operations, the actuator and its components are subjected to the most varied compatibility conditions, such as a lifting magnet, supply voltage, temperature and air pressure, as well as structural tolerances, so that for this reason a precise switching operation, i.e. one with a steep slope, cannot be realized.
Such an actuator is complicated in respect to assembly, since the exact positioning and shaping of the vane is required. Furthermore, because of the longitudinal extension of the vanes, there is a limitation regarding the number of switches which can be assigned to a shaft, or respectively the cams extending from it.